The Wizardess and the Succubus
by patricia51
Summary: For once Alex Russo is minding her own business when she is captivated by a woman such as she's never even imagined before. Good thing Bo Dennis has a very similar reaction. But things might get carried away beyond either girl's control. WoWP/Lost Girl crossover. Femslash. Rated M.


The Wizardess and the Succubus by patricia51

(For once Alex Russo is minding her own business when she is captivated by a woman such as she's never even imagined before. Good thing Bo Dennis has a very similar reaction. But things might get carried away beyond either girl's control. WoWP/Lost Girl crossover. Femslash. Rated M.)

(Alex)

When she was a teenager, okay which wasn't very long ago she admitted, Alex Russo had dreamed of many careers. Often they had to do with high fashion or Hollywood or other upscale scenarios. True, her favorite one had to do with someone giving her lots and lots of money so that a career wouldn't get in the way of her relaxation. One she had never imagined was being an Art Museum curator. Yet here she was and she loved it.

By the way she wondered, where was "here"? She pulled out her phone and checked. Okay, maybe that was stupid but she had been traveling for several months now from one city to another. Some things blurred together. She would arrive at a city. She would have already made contact with the local museum officials and made arrangements for the unloading and display of the loaned collection of Post-Impressionism paintings she was in charge of for the traveling exhibition from the Met; the Metropolitan Museum of Art. She would visit the displays daily, conduct tours when requested, sit through interviews from local TV and newspapers and generally be available most of the day. Then it would time to break it all down, pack it and off to the next city. No wonder she was confused sometimes.

There had been compensations though. First and foremost she loved art and Post Impressionism was one of her favorites. Each time she viewed them, particularly the works by Paul C zanne, Paul Gauguin and Vincent van Gogh she saw something new, something beautiful.

And there had been other compensations that had been beautiful as well. The West Coast had been spectacular in that regard. The tour had swung through San Francisco. She had been disappointed at first to find that a certain chef and her cute roommate had been away. Instead she had met not one but THREE witches who were not only gorgeous but were sisters as well. Okay one had been in a long-term relationship with a guy that Alex was sure was also a magical being of some kind but the other two were up for fun. Lots of it. In Los Angeles when a group of college Performing Arts students had visited she had found herself in a new situation. Normally Alex was in the lead in any seduction but a dark-haired, black clad and booted Goth girl (not even her type) had not only come on to her but had taken charge of her and for a change Alex had found herself being the one bent over a desk. Two best friends in Portland had sandwiched her and a web-show hostess in Seattle had demonstrated a very unusual, but delightful, post-interview technique.

Before she had left New York she had a chance meeting with the nanny for an extremely upscale family. She and that nanny had spent a passionate weekend together once. They repeated that weekend. Jessie advised Alex that if they stopped in Denver she should look up a young woman that she had very pleasant memories of. When the tour DID stop in Denver it turned out Teddy had gone off to college but her mother turned out to have a deeply buried attraction to other females that Alex was delighted to help her explore.

So all in all it had been a great deal of fun so far both at work and in her off hours. Now that the exhibition was settled in its new temporary home she had changed clothes, grabbed a bite to eat and wandered about the downtown area until she found this interesting little club. She was almost refused entrance for some reason that she didn't catch but the literally little old man behind the bar had waved her in and brought a nice white wine to her table. Interesting and different. Like the name of the place. The "Dal Riata". Alex let her eyes wander as she sipped her wine. While she wouldn't mind some company she was really hunting anything special here this evening.

(Bo)

Bo Dennis was hunting. The beautiful Fae was hungry and she was horny, both guaranteed to put her in search mode for a sexual partner who could also be fed from. Male or female was not important although for safety reasons she preferred another Fae, Light or Dark, which is why she was here in her grandfather Trick's place. No humans allowed.

Trick had bent the rules for two very interesting humans. Bo had enjoyed the pleasure of meeting, and bedding, Buffy Summers and Faith LeHayne more than once now, even sharing them with her Valkyrie half-friend, half-foe Tamsin once. She would enjoy seeing them again. They promised they would look her up the next time they were in town. Of course being Slayers they didn't really qualify as run-of-the-mill humans. In many ways they were as powerful as most Fae. More so even when pushed she understood. She didn't want to see that. Faith struck her as far more the moodier of the pair but she felt that Buffy was more single-minded about threats. Together they struck her as head-on attackers and very dangerous even solo. Together? Trick had told her they had handled something called the "First Evil" that had frightened the Fae elders of both persuasions.

Well they weren't here and she hadn't heard from them lately. Nice memories didn't fill her needs. So she looked around the room. Pretty much all the same crowd. Then her eyes zeroed in on a lovely young woman being seated by Trick that she had never seen before and she sat up in immediate interest.

Not Fae. But not human either. Not completely anyway. Bo's eyes wandered up and down the slender frame. The woman was simply dressed in a sleeveless gray dress that fell half-way to her knees and black pumps. Small silver earrings were her only jewelry except for a chain around her neck that supported a single silver pendant of some kind. Long dark hair was pulled forward over her left shoulder and fell nearly to her waist. Instead of hiding what appeared to be a pair of perfect breasts the hair accentuated them.

The girl shifted slightly in her chair. She crossed her legs. Slowly. Deliberately. Bo looked on with rapt approval as the hem of the dress slid up, exposing the long shapely bare legs almost to their barely hidden meeting place. In fact Bo caught a glimpse of what could only be black panties. And lace ones at that.

Managing to tear her eyes away before her gaze burned the girl's legs Bo's attention traveled up. And stopped abruptly as they locked with a pair of deep dark brown eyes filled to the brim with laughter.

It was just about impossible for Bo to be embarrassed but now she was. Almost. She had been caught staring. Not just caught; she had been tempted, teased and reeled in. Obviously the young woman had seen her looking and decided to show off a little. More than just a little in fact.

It didn't matter. When their eyes met Bo had sensed a chi like she had never felt before, a power that drew her. Besides, behind the dancing amusement in those eyes she felt an attraction that reached out to her. She stood and made her way over to the other female, determined to find out more about this enchanting creature.

The young woman leaned back in her chair, a smile on her face as she took her turn to look Bo up and down. She nodded in approval.

If Bo had not been Fae she might have missed the other woman's fingers dancing in some pattern accompanied by the girl's lips moving inaudibly. She undoubtedly would not have felt the subtle wave that passed over her, soundless and unseen but there. What was that? Well, she'd find out in a minute. The young woman pushed out a chair with her foot, displaying even more leg as she did. Bo was sure this was going to be interesting.

(Alex)

Alex had been looking around at the rather eclectic collection of people scattered around the room and at the bar. They all seemed to look rather normal but a suspicion was creeping over her that she had wandered into some place unusual with people to match.

Worries had disappeared when she caught sight of a woman sitting by herself a few tables away. Older by some undetermined number of years than Alex she was incredibly beautiful and rather ageless. Her hair was drawn back in a ponytail, leaving her face free to be studied and admired. If she was wearing make-up Alex couldn't detect it. And she was looking at right at her. Or rather, Alex stifled a giggle; she was looking right at her legs with an expression of approval on her face.

Well that was flattering. It was a hopeful sign too. A wicked smile fleeted across her face. If the woman was looking than Alex was capable of putting on a show for her.

She leaned back in her chair. Almost out of the line of the other woman's sight she slipped her right hand under the table and caught the hem of her dress. She flexed her legs and rubbed one calf with the other. She turned slightly to present a better view and began to slide her right leg over her left. She parted her legs as she did and her hidden hand tugged the hem of her dress up even as it rose up of its own accord. She bent her right leg sideways so that ankle rested on the other knee; giving a wide open path between them aimed right at the other woman before letting that leg slip over the other to come to rest in the generally accepted position for crossed legs.

Once again she sent a mental "Thank You" to now State Senator Mel Burke for her lessons in using body language for flirtation. Alex was prepared to follow up the leg cross with the bobbing leg and shoe dangle from the toes maneuver when she saw she didn't need to. The woman's gaze had traveled up her body until their eyes met. She nearly laughed aloud when she saw the woman realized she had been caught looking.

Amusement was quickly replaced by something else. There was the expected immediate look of embarrassment in those dark piercing eyes but it quickly disappeared. Instead there was interest and appraisal and something else it took Alex a moment to recognize. Hunger. The combination of those three sent a shiver through her. Not of fear but of anticipation.

The woman stood, uncoiling out of her seat in an incredibly graceful movement. Now that Alex could see all of her the vision made her swallow hard. Twice. A red leather top, sleeveless and low cut, was matched by black slacks just as tight and tucked into spike heeled knee high boots. The young curator noted that without those boots and her own pumps the two of them would be about the same height. A thought popped into her head, reminding her everyone was the same height laying down.

She came towards Alex, reminding the girl of watching a tigress stalking her prey. Alex didn't think she was actual prey but just in case she quickly and as carefully as possible cast a spell to warn her of nearby danger. What she received rocked her. She pushed a welcoming chair out with her foot.

(Bo)

Bo took the back of the chair in one hand. Sliding it just enough to slip into it she say down, looking at the other female. She could feel heat radiating from the nearer of the legs she had just been admiring as it brushed against her own. She set her glass and bottle on the table.

"Bo, short for Isabeau, Dennis," she introduced herself.

"Alex Russo. Short for Alexandra."

"So Alex Russo, exactly what did you just do then?"

"What do you mean?"

Oh my, the dark-haired, dark-eyed girl certainly had that innocent look down pat. But Bo wasn't fooled.

"I mean whatever you were doing that caused the whatever-it-was I felt pass over me on the way here. And I saw your fingers and lips moving just before. Did you cast a spell on me?"

The innocent look was replaced by one of surprise and then a smile.

"Yes. But not 'on you' as in trying to do something to you. It was a warning spell, designed to tell me if you were dangerous."

"Am I?"

"Yes. But at the same time I didn't detect any intent on your part to cause me harm. Much anyway."

Bo decided to come back to that it a bit. After all, she was hungry and the scent of this young woman's chi was making her mouth water, almost as much as the idea of seeing her stretched out nude on her bed did.

"So you're what, a witch?"

Alex's answer surprised Bo. "Absolutely not. I'm a Wizard."

Bo wrinkled her brow. "I thought males were wizards and women were witches."

"A common misconception brought on by too many made for TV movies. While most witches are female because generally the powers are passed down through the female line there are male witches. For instance the first real witch I ever met, both her mother and father were witches. Like witches, wizards are probably a separate species whose powers are also passed on from generation to generation. Our magic casting is very different but both groups do share one common link. We're not completely human."

"That explains it," Bo nodded.

"Explains what?"

"This isn't a human bar and the rest of the people in here aren't human either. Normally the only way a human is allowed here is as the pet or property of one of us. Well," she added thoughtfully, thinking again of the girls she had nicknamed Fire and Ice, "mostly anyway."

"One of 'you' being what?"

"The Fae."

"That sounds interesting. Tell me more?"

Bo launched into an explanation of the Fae and how she came to find out she was a member and some of the various divisions and types who inhabited their hidden world while avoiding typing herself. She had no intention of hurting the young woman before her but a magically gifted person would probably know what a succubus was and their reputation was not the greatest. The older woman was surprised to see how easily Alex seemed to accept what she was told. The surprise must have shown for Alex smiled.

"Without going too much into it I suspect there is some crossover between our worlds. I once dated a werewolf and my older brother's wife is a vampire."

That rocked Bo. "But I thought..."

"That vampires are evil? Most are. But she has a soul. She drinks blood but doesn't attack people for it. Never has. Justin, my brother, has been working on spells for that."

"To what? Make her human?"

"Oh no. He's just helping her vary her diet. He says he fell in love with her before he knew she was a vampire. When he found out it didn't matter; it was just a part of who she is. Besides," the young wizardess sighed. "She's really, really cute. If Justin hadn't seen her first or if they hadn't fallen in love so quickly I would have taken a shot at her myself."

As they continued to talk Bo became aware of two important things. The first was that gradually the both of them had shifted chairs. They were facing each other now without the table in the way. Both her left leg and Alex's were pressing together now. That only added to the second thing. The heat between the two of them was building moment by moment. Bo knew that soon it would consume them both. There was no stopping the attraction between them. It only remained for them to go somewhere before Bo threw the wizardess on the table and went after her there.

(Alex)

Alex's head was spinning. Was Bo using some sort of magic power on her? Of course the other woman was gorgeous and sensual and she had been drawn to her the instant she had caught Bo checking her out. She had noticed that Bo had yet to tell her exactly what kind of Fae she was. But rather than frightening the young wizardess away the dangerous edge she had felt from Bo when she cast the spell only made this even more exciting. Whatever it was she was hooked, although at the same time she was also confident her powers would be enough to protect her. A casual brush of her hand over the tops of her breasts that she hoped would be taken as further flirtation confirmed the charm that functioned as a wand was still safely in the hollow of her throat.

So when Bo abruptly stood up, nearly knocking her chair over as she did, Alex's first reaction was that she already missed the warmth of Bo's leg against her own. When the Fae woman reached down and took her hand she didn't need to pull for Alex to rise as well, realizing that she was very likely to shortly feel Bo's leg against hers again and without those tight slacks in the way. Barely seeing anyone or anything else in the club she followed the older woman out into the night.

It might have been the night. It might have been the Fae's magic or her own or a combination of the two. But to Alex s eyes Bo seemed to glow with an inner light that was bright and at the same time dark. If she wasn't already fascinated this would have hooked her completely.

How they got to Bo's apartment Alex couldn't say. They didn't fly, she was certain of that and yet at the same time her feet barely seemed to touch the ground. Nor could she recall landmarks or street signs. It was as if they moved through a mist that reduced the world to just the two of them. But once the door locked behind them and Bo turned and took her in her arms it was all real and all what Alex wanted.

There was no need for words. The spark between them had grown to the point that it would have to be released or consume them both. They kissed; a kiss that was open mouth from the first touch of lips. It slowed only for a moment as Bo caught the hem of Alex's dress and pulled it up over her head and tossing it to one sides, leaving her only in her bra, panties and heels. And Bo's hands slipped around Alex who immediately knew her bra would be gone in seconds.

She had a harder time with the Fae woman's leather top but managed to unlace it, pull it out of her slacks and push it back over her shoulders just in time to shake her unfastened bra down her arms. She realized that she had Bo's arms trapped by her top and went on the attack. Kicking her heels off she relentlessly pushes Bo backwards, towards the bed she has spotted.

(Bo)

It had been a long time since Bo Dennis had been caught off guard by much of anything, much less a slender art curator barely into her twenties. The succubus was much stronger than most Fae as she had proven the Yule night when she had defeated a Sasquatch in arm wrestling. A human should be no match at all. But she found herself helpless in Alex's grip, as though she was caught in a hurricane. It was awesome.

Then she was toppling on to her back. Fortunately the bed was under her. Alex landed between her wide-spread legs on her knees. The wizardess leaned forward and kissed Bo again, her tongue thrusting deep into the Fae's mouth. And since Bo had not bothered with a bra it allowed four small but perfectly rounded breasts to mash together and four hard nipples rub together.

Alex reared up, grabbing at one of Bo's boots and then the other when the first went flying across the room. As the younger girl fumbled at her slacks Bo took the opportunity to wiggle out of her top. When Alex gave a cry of satisfaction and yanked the Fae's slack and panties down Bo waited until they cleared her feet. She locked one leg around the younger woman, pulled her down to her and then rolled her over so she was now on top, their bodies pinned together.

Bo felt Alex brace one foot on the bed and use its leverage to jam a shapely thigh up between her legs. Instantly Bo started to grind up and down on it, coating the smooth skin with her arousal. In turn she worked one hand down between them, sliding into the younger girl's brief and very wet black panties. Parting the puffy labia there she began to rub furiously in time with her movements against Alex.

She nearly went over the edge when Alex managed to squirm down far enough to seize one of Bo's nipples in her lips. Those lips parted and the succubus felt her breast swallowed and then slowly released. She jumped as closing teeth nipped the hard tip just before Alex released it. She hung on but it wouldn't be long. The two women strained against each other. Hands ran down backs to grip rounded asses. Four breasts and four stiff nipples crushed together now.

But the sex wasn't all Bo needed. She brought her face close to Alex's. Both women were already gasping for breath. The situation was perfect. Bo could feel the energy boiling up inside the young wizardess. Taking a deep breath she became to suck in the other's chi.

Good God she had never tasted anything like this! Not human, not Fae. The closest she could recall was the mingled energy she had been given by the two Slayers. She had to have more! She drew harder and the power threatened to overwhelm her. She couldn't stop. She didn't want to stop. She felt like she hadn't felt like since... Oh GOD.

There was a brilliant flash of pure white light and Bo found herself thrown off the bed. She landed on the floor, hard enough that it took her breath away for a moment. She struggled to her feet and found that Alex was also off the bed and staring at her. Staring? More like glaring and that light source was still active, pulsating in waves from something Alex clenched on a chain around her neck. She opened her mouth to ask what had happened but Alex beat her to the punch.

"What the HELL were you doing to me?"

Bo realized just what she had almost done to the other girl and the weight of the world crashed down on her.

(Alex)

Alex was scared. And scared translated to angry and angry meant that she was ready to do some serious taking of names and kicking of asses.

The charm that acted as a wand had done its job, activating a defensive spell Justin had invented and taught her. That spell created a shield around her that repelled anything and anyone close when serious danger was felt.

What had happened? It had been amazing, all of it; the flirtation, the building tension, the feel of Bo's body against hers and what the older woman was doing to her. What HAD she been doing. On top of everything else there had been a strange feeling she couldn't even describe. It was as if Bo was drawing her in, drawing her all the way as though she was drinking her in some strange fashion. It had been incredibly erotic, firing her to incredible giddy heights. She had been losing herself and she loved it.

But then she had realized, barely, that she was growing weaker, that in some unknown fashion Bo really was consuming her. Even before she managed to touch the charm she had been vaguely aware that it was heating up, passing warm in a hurry and becoming hot. When she grasped it the defensive spell had gone off. And she hadn't darn it. From hanging on the crest of a wave about to bury her in an incredible orgasm she had gone now to frightened and drained. And angry. She plucked the charm from around her neck and concentrated. Her wand appeared and she pointed it at Bo, still scrambling back on her feet.

"You better talk and talk fast," she commanded. Inwardly she was amazed at how firm and determined she sounded. Fear did that she guessed. "I know a great spell that turns a person into an ice sculpture. Convince me not to use it."

Thinking she was prepared for anything Bo might do from springing at her to running away to an attempt to charm her with sex Alex was caught completely off guard when the Fae woman staggered past her as though she and her threatening wand weren't even there. Reaching the bed she collapsed on it and curled up in the fetal position, rocking back and forth and muttering what sounded like "No, no, no, not again."

(Bo)

In fact Bo had forgotten that Alex was even there. All she could see was her first boyfriend staring at her with lifeless eyes. She hadn't meant to kill him but she had. And the others, lovers who were victims, chased each other through her mind. Finding the bed she fell on it trying to drive those memories away along with the knowledge that she had nearly repeated herself once more.

(Alex)

Alex stood on guard, wary of a trap. Minutes went by and Bo didn't uncurl. The younger woman inched closer to the bed.

Even more so than the spell she had cast as Bo had approached her table Alex trusted her instincts about people. Those instincts had told her that yes, something about Bo was dangerous but at the same time she had felt trust enough to go with her desire to be with the other woman. And somehow she still trusted what she had felt.

Making a decision she muttered a few words and the wand returned to the form of a charm on her necklace. Gingerly, ready to bolt if something went wrong, she sat on the edge of the bed. Reaching over she touched Bo on the shoulder.

"It's alright Bo," she whispered although she was hardly convinced of that at all. "Shhhh. Relax. It's going to be okay."

The Fae woman flinched at the first touch but seem to calm down just a little. Her arms had been crossed over her chest. They relaxed just enough for Bo to touch Alex's hand.

Thinking to herself that she might just be the biggest idiot ever Alex came to a decision. She laid down next to Bo and slipped against her, sliding her arms around the other woman and cradling her. She rocked Bo, still uttering little words of reassurance. Eventually the older woman relaxed and rolled on her side to look at Alex who propped her head up with one arm.

"Okay," the wizardess said softly. "Now that things are back on a bit of an even keel could we talk about what just happened? I have a feeling that what just happened scared you almost as much as it did me." She touched the Fae's face with her fingertips. "Talk to me Bo."

The story she received was fascinating. And heartbreaking too especially when it came to Bo's admission of how she killed her early lovers during sex and the fact that she was unable to stop or refrain from sex and feeding. Alex remembered studying something at Wizard Tech about Succubus and Incubus creatures but she had paid little attention at the time especially since she and her class had been assured those creatures were only legends. She made a mental note to tell Justin he needed to revise that part of the curriculum.

Then she had met a human, Doctor Lauren Lewis, who was a doctor and scientist working for the Fae. She and Bo had become lovers and Lauren had taught her how feed without killing her partner and eventually without harm. She had even learned how to reverse the energy flow and use her own "chi" as she termed it to heal or revitalize someone else.

"But I do have to feed every few days. Like it or not that's who I am."

"Like Juliet."

"Who?"

"Did I forget to mention her name? That's my brother's wife the vampire. Or vampiress I guess. Interesting none of their children show any signs of being a vampire. Anyway you both are what you are." She hesitated. "So what went wrong? Because something did. Bo I don't think you were going to stop. I think you had lost control."

"I had," the succubus admitted freely. "Alex, you tasted so different, so strong and powerful I lost my head and then I couldn't stop. Thank God you made me."

"Well," the wizardess said ruefully. "I am glad but at the same time I have to tell you that while I'm happy to be alive I was just on the edge of climaxing and now I'm as sexually frustrated as I think I ever have been in my life. And it's not made easier by the fact that except for my panties we are both nude and touching each other and your scent is driving me crazy."

Bo grinned. "Likewise." She sobered immediately. "Alex you have no reason to trust me. I DID want to have sex with you and feed from you but I swear I believed the first would be awesome and the second not even noticeable. And after all this, well, you're still gorgeous and I still want you. But just for sex," she hastily added.

To Bo's dismay Alex groaned loudly before the younger woman struck a dramatic pose. "All she wants me for is sex? Can't you love me for my mind?"

"You!"

With that Alex found herself back in Bo's arms again.

(Bo)

She and Alex came together but this time it was completely different. The passion was there but instead of a raging blaze now it was a well-banked fire that would warm them throughout the night. The kisses were sweet, soft, inviting. Hands ran up and down bodies, fingers exploring instead of seizing and gripping. Breasts and nipples brushed back and forth, each graze sending chills through Bo's entire body and from her soft moans through Alex as well.

Lips danced over warm skin already damp from exertion and arousal. Bo worked down one bare shoulder and then back up before exploring the soft hollow of Alex's throat while avoiding contact with the charm there. The other girl's fingers found her nipples; tapping them, teasing them. Flicking them back to rock like hardness again. Then the wizardess was sliding down her body and fingers were replaced by a rasping tongue that swirled over one breast from base to nipple and then repeated the action on the other orb.

"Perfect," Bo heard Alex whisper before the young woman moved lower. The Fae woman closed her eyes for a moment and reveled in the attention the younger woman paid her still flat belly, the swell of her mound and then the inside of her thighs as Alex gently spread her legs. But she wasn't willing for the other woman to enjoy all the fun of giving. Catching Alex's arms she pulled her up the bed and kissed her before flipping herself around. Alex resisted for a moment until she realized what Bo wanted. As the Succubus straddled her face Alex reached up, her hands sliding over Bo's ass and drew her down till her wetness met the eager open mouth and waiting tongue.

Even as she settled down on top of Alex in the classic position of two women together Bo was not wasting any time herself.  
She rained kisses all over the young wizardess's thighs; her hands running up and down the long slender legs as far as she could reach and then working slowly back up with her fingers teasing and touching all the way. This trek incidentally rid Alex of her panties. She had the other girl squirming before her lips and tongue settled onto Alex's slick labia and parted them. And what each squirm made Alex do to her had Bo matching the other girl squirm for squirm.

Now that they were settled in Bo was determined to make this lovely encounter last. She tried her best to drive Alex wild but not send her over the edge. Without bragging about herself too much Bo knew she was a skilled lover of both men and women. Alex might not have all of her experience but from what the art curator had said her new friend had been concentrating exclusively on other girls for some time. And if Bo was trying to prolong their mutual pleasure Alex was matching her kiss for kiss, lick for lick, tongue stroke for tongue stroke. Bo was delighted at the cries, moans and gasps she was hearing from Alex. Then she realized that half of those cries were coming from her.

It was too late to slow or stop now. They both trembled on the crest and then Bo was taken by a beautiful mind-numbing orgasm and she knew that Alex was too. Wave after wave carried them both off, not in the fury they nearly reached before but rather deep, warm shuddering and shared delightful orgasms. And when they finally came to their senses there was no hesitation of worry about the succubus and the wizardess sharing sweet kisses and snuggling with Alex's head on Bo's shoulder.

They rested. They slept. A chime from Bo's phone woke them both in the late hours of the evening. She read the text message and grinned.

"What is it?"

"How long are you going to be in town?" Bo asked rather than answering Alex's question.

"The rest of this week and the first part of the next one."

"So you'll be here for the weekend?"

"Uh-huh. Now once again Bo, what did that text say that has you smiling?"

"I have a couple of friends swinging through town on Saturday. Buffy Summers and Faith LeHayne. You'll like them." Bo thought for a moment. "Better not mention your sister-in-law to them though."

(The End)

(Special thanks (again) to my dear friend LushColtrane for his suggestion of Alex having a spell at hand that would interfere with Bo's feeding. I adapted it a bit but without that suggestion I'd be missing half the story between them.) 


End file.
